


Forgiveness and resentment

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiving is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness and resentment

Forgiving is easy.

Rage comes in waves that sweep everything. Drowning all reasons and fashions. Only the urge of tearing, shredding, ripping. All fury mine, a full month harvested of them by the moon’s accrual account. It voids me of any anger.

I never forget. The pain of transformation is nothing compared to my mind becoming a monster, knowing exactly how much my self would enjoy murder if allowed.

So I accept affronts and sneers : “Thank you, Severus,” and drink down the bitter beverage.

Maybe with enough Wolfsbane I might learn how to store away spite, like he does, instead.


End file.
